List of World War 1 (MultiFight) Characters
Main article: Synopsis World War 1 (MultiFight) (stylized as WW1 MF) is a first-person shooter flash game created and developed by StickGuy71 Productions and will published at Newgrounds.com. It will (may) be released in 2013/2014. Protagonists Playable Characters 'Main Player Characters' Status:KIA, Sergeant Benjamin Thomas Layers (Voiced by the creator of the game) - The main protagonist of the game. He is also the game's main playable-character/player character. He has a son who will later star in the game's sequel. He is the leader of a British squad call signed "Flaming Waves". He and Trainnor meets up in the mission "It Begins" where he along with Trainnor and other British soldiers attack the enemy trenches and succeeds. He was borned in London, England on the 19th of May, 1883. Layers can also be seen in the game's logo. Layers' squad is also known as the FE-4 Team. He splitted the team into 12 groups. He is in the 1st group. They called it Team 1. He dies in the mission "Finished" where he tries to stop Franklin. Layers shot Franklin on his left leg, on his right hand to stop him, and on the head 6 times, killing Franklin right after he injured Layers by shooting his chest 3 times. Layers died due to 98% blood loss after Franklin's death. Franklin killed Layers using his Vis wz.35 pistol, which is his main weapon. The pistol was fully-loaded after Franklin shot Layers 3 times, Franklin drops the pistol 2 metres away from Layers teasing him that he could not reach it in time. But Layers managed to gain a little energy for him to crawl to the pistol, grab it and shoot Franklin. Layers created a nickname for a group of his team members who have codenames. He named them "The Codies". / Private/Captain Paul Thomas Robinson (Also voiced by the creator of the game) - The game's deuteragonist in the single-player campaign. He is a rookie soldier and was recruited into the squad "Flaming Waves" along with Field; who was his best friend until Field dies. He (Paul) is an British/American soldier in the squad. Paul, Field and some other British recruits entered the training course in "First Day" first. He passed the training along with Field and the others. He then appears as a Captain in the team; "Blistering Woods" which is also known as BW-12. He is in the group; Team 1, along with Field who appears as a Lieutenant in the mission "Final Task". / Status:KIA, Private/Lieutenant Tom Jay Field - A best friend of Paul, and a member of "Flaming Waves". Field is a sharpshooter. Field, Paul and some other British recruits entered the training course in "First Day" first. He passed the training along with Paul and the others. Field dies in the mission "Final Task". Status:KIA, Sergeant James Horton Dust - A British soldier who leads a squad callsigned "Lighted Shadow". He has confidence in his squad. He trains his squad members to be disciplined and responsible. Thus, all of his squad members respects him and are disciplined. Dust dies in the end of the mission "Breakdown" where he along with his last -standing squadmates. Status:KIA, Corporal Tom Herbert Brooklyn - The leader of the American squad; "Thunder Strike". Franklin killed him by using a Vis wz.35. Sergeant Nikolai Polver Kharkovsky - A spirited Russian who joined the Russian Army forces in World War 1. Status:KIA, Lieutenant Ronald Alex Stadfargh a.k.a Private Rolver Khotarvsky - A German Lieutenant. Status:KIA, Private Henry James Spender - Spender is a radio operator or radio-man in Layers' squad. He got wounded in the mission "Old Factory". He was carried and protected by Newman and Rifle into an old and abandoned factory. He was killed by Franklin right at the time he was being carried by Newman and Rifle into a lorry to be sent to a hospital. Status:KIA, Private Tom Jon Riddle - A member of a small terrorist crew. He is only playable in one mission; "No Witnesses". He was under the command of Captain Alan Joseph James. He is killed along with the rest of the team and James. On August 21th, 1912, The team assaults and terrorises a cruise-ship. Although he is only playable in one mission, he is still classified as a "Main Playable-Character". He is an American ex-soldier. Petty Officer Matt Wade Bones - A weapons operator on a British Navy Battleship. Sergeant Oliver Tom Shores Sergeant Silver James Watterson Private Harry "Sky" Wilson Private Henry Oliver Reed Private Yamato Kurosaki 'Other Player Characters' Status:KIA, Security Police Officer Andre "Box" Dean - A security police officer that was assigned to guard a family; the Johnson Family; one of the families that joined the cruise. He was assigned to guard and protect the family from danger along the whole cruise. He was tasked with Security Police Captain James Hudson. The Security Policemen were tasked to protect the people on board because they are very important people (VIP). Status:KIA, Private First Class Tim James Allen - Allen's name was taken from the COD:WAW Character; PFC Allen. He dies along with Sharpshooter in the mission "Death" where Franklin and some other Generals were having a meeting. Suddenly, right after the meeting started, a German battalion attacked the place. Allen and "Shooter" was ordered by Franklin to hold the fort until the meeting is over. When the both of them were fighting the attacking German force, Allen got injured by an exploding artillery near him in the trenches. But luckily, right after he got injure, the team managed to defend the fort and made the German soldiers run away scaredly. Then, "Shooter" pulls up Allen, gave Allen his (Allen's) rifle. He then, follows "Shooter" to attack the fleeing German soldiers. But with his badly injured body, he falls down at the field and all the German soldiers are being killed by the other members of the team. He is the only "Private First Class" in the game. Status:KIA, Private Jacob Peter Brown (Voiced by Jacob Brown) - Jacob is a member of "Flaming Waves". He was a recruited soldier in "First Day" along with Paul, Field, Charlie, Griffen, Flores and Matt. Status:KIA, Sergeant Andrew James Wood (Voiced by Andrew Wood) - / Status:KIA, Corporal Cecil James (Voiced by Cecil James) - Status:KIA, Prisoner Of War (POW) Prisoner F-E842165 Robert Anderson - An American prisoner who's trapped in a German prison. He was an former member of an American marine squad until he was captured and thrown into prison. After Jason and him broke out of prison, everyone died horribly including John. They were all killed by the prison's security guards and machine-guns. Robert managed to survive and went up a runaway-boat with other prisoners but he got injured by a machine-gun, leaving him unconsciously dying. He thought that Jason didn't made it and died, but before he can see clearly, he faints on the runaway-boat. Status:KIA, Private Fred "Stealth" Robinson - Status:Deceased, Mr. John Thomas Snowflake - A citizen in New York. As he was playing with his pet kitten, his house was assaulted by invading German soldiers. Status:KIA, Alvin - A member of the terrorist team. NPCs (Non-Playable Characters) Status:KIA, Sergeant John Louis Hoist - A veteran member of the squad FE-4 along with Kingston and Pierce. / Status:KIA, Private Thomas James Kingston - A veteran member of the squad FE-4 along with Hoist and Pierce. / Status:KIA, Corporal Louis Harry Pierce - A veteran member of the squad FE-4 along with Hoist and Kingston. Status:KIA, Lieutenant Jerry Zack Trainnor - Status:KIA, Lieutenant John Robert Jason - "Flaming Waves" Main article: "Flaming Waves" Status:KIA, Sergeant Tim Joshua Turner - An American soldier who fought along Sgt.Layers in WW1. He is killed by General Franklin. Sergeant Cole Simon Riley - He rescued Charlie when Rick tried to save Charlie but died. He later appears as a 2nd Lieutenant in "Blistering Woods" in 1924 until 1927 and becomes a Captain in 1939 until 1942. Status:KIA, Sergeant Scottley Jack Black Status:KIA, Sergeant James Scott Hudson Status:KIA, Private/Sergeant Ryan "Ghost" Thomas / Status:KIA, Sergeant Danny Josh Newman - A veteran member of the squad along with Layers, Hoist, Kingston, Pierce, Turner, Black and Hudson. He was killed by Franklin when he and Rifle tried to save Spender from the enemy by carrying him into an abandoned factory. Status:KIA, Corporal Jerry Thom Harris - Status:KIA, Private Thomas Bob Rick - A British soldier who is an old member of the squad, along with Layers , Hoist, Kingston, Turner, Riley, Black and Hudson. He later tries to save Pvt.Charlie from an enemy machine-gun in the trenches but instead, he got killed by the machine-gun dropping Charlie along with his dead body. Status:WIA, Private Andre Zack Charlie - A recruited soldier that appeared in "First Day" along with the other recruits. Status:WIA, Private Thomas Jack Griffen Status:WIA, Private John Nick Matt Status:KIA, Sergeant Thomas James Sherwood - A veteran soldier in the 1910's. He joined Layers' squad in 1916. Private Kyle Drake Snider Private Jason Tom Clock Private Loy Robin Clark Private/Sergeant Lovejoy Sergeant Newcastle Private Flores Private Flag Oxygen - A veteran member of the squad. He is the leader of Team 2. His biography can be revealed in the game where it is hidden secretly. He is the only member of "The Codies" who has not revealed his full name. Even so, his full name is hidden in the game. Scarecrow - His full name is actually Anthony James Scarecrow. And that is why his codename is "Scarecrow". Status:KIA, Spider - "Spider" is the leader of Team 2.1. His full name is Thomas Henry Jackson. His biography can be revealed in the game where it is hidden secretly. Tank - His full name is Tony Michael Evans. His biography can be revealed in the game where it is hidden secretly. Killer - His full name is Kyle John Smith. His biography can be revealed in the game where it is hidden secretly. Status:KIA, Rifle - Rifle and Newman tried to save Spender from being killed by the enemy but he was killed by Franklin. Franklin shot Rifle's head with his Vis wz.35. Franklin shot him right at the forehead and the bullet went through his head. His biography can be revealed in the game where it is hidden secretly. Status:KIA, Sharpshooter - He is usually called "Shooter". He is the leader of Team 4. His biography can be revealed in the game where it is hidden secretly. His full name is Eric "Shooter" Harrison Gunner - He assisted Newman, Rifle and Spender in the mission "Old Factory" but got killed when they slide won a hill. His last words before he died was; "This hill is kinda rocky!". He got shot on the head. Storm - Winter Shark Gator Croc Toad Archer Frog Smith Scully Ship Sand Truck / Clown / Snake Python Venom Worm Cobra Bat Sauce Snail Fish Soul Gas Cowboy - His full name is Johnny Mark Ethan. Status:KIA, Sergeant Gary "Stairs" Anderson - "Blistering Woods" Status:KIA, Private Aaron "Noodles" Walsman - Walsman helps Squirrel, Tail and Grossman to protect SD-4 in the mission "Protect Them". Walsman dies when Franklin betrays his team as he was protecting SD-4 along with the rest of the team. Status:KIA, Squirrel - Squirrel protected SD-4 in the mission "Protect Them" along with Walsman, Tail and Grossman. He dies when Franklin betrays the team. Status:KIA, SD-4 - He is the first-revealed British member of the squad. SD-4 is only his codename. He is call signed as a VIP in the mission "Protect Them". He was killed by Franklin when they were betrayed by Franklin. Status:KIA, Private Grossman - He tries to protect SD-4 with Tail, Walsman and Squirrel. He is sadly shot in the head by an unknown Austria-Hungarian soldier. Status:KIA, Tail - He assisted Walsman, Squirrel and Grossman to protect SD-4 in the mission "Protect Them". Prisoners Status:KIA, Prisoner Of War (POW) Prisoner A0138267 Jason Lakeworthy - Status:KIA, Prisoner Of War (POW) Prisoner G8910426 Jon Arch - Status:KIA, Prisoner Of War (POW) Prisoner S-H32791 Neil Jackson - Status:KIA, Prisoner Of War (POW) Prisoner Z612430 Zack Brian - Status:KIA, Prisoner Of War (POW) Prisoner E276541 Horton Schonoover - Status:KIA, Prisoner Of War (POW) Prisoner J-E30025 Henry Jacob - Status:KIA, Prisoner Of War (POW) Prisoner HG-E201235 William Hudson - Terrorists: "Hijackers" Status:KIA, Captain Alan Vince James / Status:KIA, Lieutenant Viktor Jon Borodin Vincent Price Security Police Captain James Hudson UK Navy